Allison Taylor
Allison Taylor was a United States Senator prior to being elected and sworn in as President. She was the successor of Noah Daniels. Redemption Senator Taylor won the general election against the incumbent, Daniels. She was present at the White House to complete her transition work during the events of Redemption with her husband Henry. She expressed interest to Tom Lennox that she wished to weigh in on the unstable political and military situation in the African nation of Sangala, even though she was to be sworn into office in less than two hours. Taylor spoke to President Daniels, and did not agree with his decision to empty out the American embassy. She did not decisively answer Daniels' question about why he lost the election, and was asked by him to address him as "Mr. President" when she turned down a shot of liquor in his toast to her upcoming Presidency. She was sworn in by Chief Justice Edwin Ross shortly before 12:00pm EST, and delivered a live televised speech. Among those in the crowd were her husband, son Roger and his girlfriend Samantha Roth, and Ethan Kanin. In her speech she indicated a firm resolve and a national posture that was different from Daniels'. Day 7 By Day 7, President Taylor had been in office for 65 days (9 weeks, 2 days). She had mobilized military support to restore the ousted government of Ule Matobo in Sangala, but the efforts of Iké Dubaku caused a dire threat to US national security at home. Dubaku blackmailed Taylor by telling her that if she did not pull the American navy away of Sangala, then he would begin to kill Americans using a device which hacked through the CIP firewall. She spoke with Matobo and told him the choice that she had to make. Matobo still asked her to protect his people. President Taylor made the choice to keep the the ships near in Sangala. Learning that Ule Matobo had been kidnapped by David Emerson, Chief of Staff, Ethan Kanin urged the President to meet the demand of Dubaku. He knew that without Matobo, it would be worthless to keep troops there. Taylor still believed that she must maintain Sangala. Knowing that the President did not go with his demands, Dubaku had her witness two planes crashing to prove he meant what he said. Taylor then adressed the Cabinet and explained why she made the decision. Sometime after 2:00pm, the President was informed about a possible attack on Boyd Chemical Plant on Kidron, Ohio. After alerting all first-responders, she was informed that the attack was suddenly canceled by the terrorists. She wanted to know why Dubaku would abort an attack of that magnitude. A few minutes later she got a call from Ule Matobo. . He claimed that he was rescued from Dubaku, and told her that he wanted to come there and speak with her in person. Later on, Ethan Kanin informed her that Secret Service Agent Brian Gedge was unreachable and that her husband was with him. She became deeply disturbed that her husband so suddenly went missing. Selected cabinet and administration officials Memorable quotes * Allison Taylor: When the founders of our country boldly declared America's independence to the world, they knew that they derived their power to govern from three basic human rights: life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. Today, we rededicate ourselves to the preservation of those inalienable rights. But even as we carry forth the torch lit by those great men, we need to remember its light doesn't always shine as brightly as it should. It flickers and grows dim because of apathy, greed, and fear. De Tocqueville said, in every democracy, the people get the government they deserve. Today, I am asking each of you to help me give you the government you deserve. We all share the responsibility history has placed in our hands. The future—our future—depends on it. * Allison Taylor: Our involvement could avert a genocide. *'Allison Taylor:' We're done debating this, Joe! Background information and notes * As the Sangala standoff started on her Inauguration Day, and a news report showed that the Sangala crisis was on its 65th day, Taylor was in office for 65 days as of Day 7. Assuming the Inaguration takes place in January, this places Day 7 in late March or early April. Appearances Day 7 Taylor, Allison Taylor, Allison Taylor, Allison Taylor, Allison Taylor, Allison